The purpose of this program is to sustain a resource for high-frequency, high-resolution nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy on a variety of scientific projects in chemistry, biochemistry, pharmacology and basic medical sciences. Specific projects for which the facility will be used include (1) Mechanisms of protein folding (Baldwin, Jardetzky), (2) Conformational transitions in allosteric proteins (McConnell, Jardetzky, Baldwin), (3) Molecular mechanisms of the lac repressor (Jardetzky), (4) Structure and function of biological membranes (McConnell), (5) Function of transport proteins (Jardetzky). The facility will also be available part time to other investigators at Stanford and in its vicinity for projects to be defined by them.